


Going down

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: "Where else would you kiss me?" she asked eventually, those bright blue eyes blinking up at him, confused by his request to kiss her somewhere else."Maybe you'll guess by the end," he teased, nuzzling against her cheek, grinning as she shivered beneath him.





	Going down

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 12 - lower

Sansa has always been radiant. And even when she frowned, as she did now, it was in such a strangely endearing way that Jon sometimes wondered how he hadn't loved her for so much longer.

"Where else would you kiss me?" she asked eventually, those bright blue eyes blinking up at him, confused by his request to kiss her somewhere else.

"Maybe you'll guess by the end," he teased, nuzzling against her cheek, grinning as she shivered beneath him.

"My...neck?" she guessed.

"Mmm," he muttered, placing open mouthed kisses down her throat. "Lower."

She moaned softly as he nipped at her pulse point, her head turning submissively. 

"My breasts?" Her cheeks lit up a delightful pink at the words.

"Lower," he grumbled, even as he moved his head to kiss between her breasts.

"Oh! I..." she groaned as Jon swirled his tongue around her nipple before closing his lips around the stiff peak.

"Still guessing?" he teased, trailing his lips to the other breast.

"My..my stomach?"

"Getting close," he mumbled before kissing her nipple and starting a path down to her stomach. "Lower."

That adorable frown returned, her mouth twisting in thought and making Jon chuckle as he leaned up to kiss it away.

"You can't mean my feet!"

Jon snorted, shaking his head slowly before he slid back down the length of her body.

"I'm done playing," he growled, sliding his hands along her thighs.

Sansa barely managed to part her lips in question before his mouth was upon her, his tongue swiping a tender path and all questions and thought turned into a helpless moan.


End file.
